The Girls Don't know
by windybreeze
Summary: Keitaro's been sneaking out lately and the girls follow him out. What will happen with our favorite Ronin when the girls find out his little secret.
1. They don't know right?

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Only this story. This is a fanfiction so meaning this is written by a FAN. ( I just hate writing a disclaimer)

**The Girl's Don't Know**

**Chapter one**

**They don't know right?**

It was a typical day at the Hinata apartments turned all-girl's dorm. The new manager the unlucky (or lucky) grandson of the owner, Urashima Keitaro was again in a little misunderstanding with his tenants. It wasn't his fault they didn't put up the sign he made for them to warn him when they were bathing.

So the poor guy unintentionally walked in on the whole gang while bathing. Of course the ones who were quick to react was the short-fused-dynamite-punch Naru and the stick-waving-kendo-girl Motoko. The other tenants were quite used to these situations so they just sat back and watch. It was like their daily entertainment. Only the blue haired young cook Shinobu didn't like the game hit-a-home-run with-Keitaro.

The resident ashen haired trickster watched passively as the two volatile girls run straight for their manager. Konno Mitsune or mostly know as "Kitsune" tips the tip of the saucer to her lips drinking in the cold saki she brought with her. The foreign resident of the group, Kaolla Su, happily cheered for the two girls. She even pulled out a large score board out of nowhere, which indicated who got to hit him most. Naru was presently leading by a point, Motoko in second along with Su.

Keitaro waved his hands franticly trying to ward off his attackers (like that would work).

"Wait! I didn't know you guys we're here!" Keitaro yelled out but falling into deaf ears.

"Like hell you didn't you..." Naru started

"Pervert!" both girls finished landing a quick hit to Keitaro sending him flying into the air. Keitaro flew higher and higher until he was but a blip in the sky.

"Wowies! Now I'm behind both you guys!" Su exclaimed marking a point for each girl. She said to herself she'll catch up to them when Keitaro returns.

"That guy never learns..." Naru sighed exasperated.

"You are right Naru-sempai. If only he did not beat me we would not have to endure such frequent events." Motoko quipped nodding and agreeing with her comrade-in-arms against the perverted landlord.

"Auuuu...Senpai..." Shinobu was looking up at the sky hoping that Keitaro was alright. She owed a lot to him letting her stay there for free. It was in her own will that she would cook and clean to pay for her rent.

"You didn't have to do that... what if he get's hurt." Shinobu stated in a weak voice.

"Heh...What do you mean get hurt... The guy always comes back for more. (_But what if he does get... nah... couldn't possibly happen)." _Naru replied.

"I agree it would be impossible for Urashima to get hurt. I've used my family arts on him so many times and he still comes back unscathed. I'm sure he'll be alright." Motoko replied going back in her place in the spring. The warm water helped calm her nerves.

"But he's still human even though he survives the frequent flights you send him to he does comes back looking like hell you know." Kitsune said. "Maybe you should give him a chance to explain." The fox said sipping her alcohol.

"No way if we gave him a brake he'll surely think that he can get away with anything. It's better to be safe than sorry." Naru said going back to her place in the spring next to the fox.

"All I'm saying is that, maybe you should give the guy a chance once in a while. It isn't possible that he would always risk being beaten up just to peek at us." Kitsune said.

"Of course he would what kind of guy would not try and peek at beautiful girls like us if given a chance. Considering Keitaro who didn't have a girlfriend before, he surely would try and feel up us every time he gets a chance." Naru replied. Motoko nodded her head from her place enjoying the spring.

"Suit yourself... I'm just saying he won't be forgiving forever." Kitsune finished.

655645151321551321

That night Keitaro returned home and got yelled at by the two women that sent him away for being late. It wasn't his fault that he landed farther this time. After taking the verbal abuse and a kick greeting from Su, Keitaro went to his room. He would have eaten something first but Su had ate his share which Shinobu tried to save.

As soon as he entered his messy room, Keitaro, walked to his laid out futon and dropped into it. He was tired of walking but with a little rest he would be able to go out later.

A sigh came from him. He wasn't able to pass his entrance exam for Tokyo-U, two times in a row and now he was the personal stress relief ball for the girls. It was really hard being the manager of the girls. But he doesn't have a choice in the matter being force by his parents to find a job or get out. He didn't have anywhere else to go.

He still aims to get into Tokyo University. But with all his work he barely has any time to study. He had thought of just giving up on being the manager sometimes but the drive for getting into Tokyo-U was stronger. Even how much they torture him he would endure it all until he achieves his goals.

Sigh

But with all the things happening, it might be impossible to happen. He rolled to his right side and faces a clock. It was 8:45 pm; it was time to get ready. Recently he had been going out late which the girls weren't aware of, or so he thought.

"Time to get ready." Keitaro said and pushed himself up. He quickly changed his clothes to a black shirt and denim pants. He faced a mirror and took a look if there were any leaves stuck on his head from the tree he landed on.

After getting ready Keitaro reached inside his closet and pulled out a black guitar case. He strapped it on his back and opened his window. There was a rope ready for him to use to get down from the second floor. Slowly he rappelled down to the ground and with a last look back, checking if anyone saw him he started to walk off.

When Keitaro was out of sight Naru's head poked out from her window and looked out. A second head poked out and it was Motoko. Both heads turned around and face the other tenants.

"Alright he doesn't know we know he's been going out lately. I think it's time we find out what's he's been doing lately." Naru said to the whole gang.

"Why don't we just leave sempai alone he isn't disturbing us anyway." Shinobu said. Bless the kind hearted kid if only the others listened.

"NO way, what if the guy has been doing something not good? I don't want to have manager that might be doing something illegal." Naru said. Also she wanted to why he was going out lately, they would always study at this time together but lately he's been going out and then study when he get's back.

Kitsune was with Naru her curiosity was at high and she wanted to know what their little landlord was doing out late night.

Motoko just plain distrust Keitaro and wants to punish him if was doing anything illegal which she thinks he is guilty of.

"Alrighty, I just planted my tracker on Keitawo and we would be able to follow him." Suu exclaimed holding out a device with a small screen indicating a red blinking light in a layout of Hinata.

"Good job Suu. I'll give you some bananas later. We need to know what that guy has been doing." Naru praised the blond.

"This is fun...But I wonder why Keitaro-san has to sneak out?" Kitsune asked out loud.

"That's why we need to follow him, it just proves he's up to something no good. He wouldn't sneak out if he wasn't doing anything wrong." Naru replied.

"I agree Urashima's behavior is troublesome. I would punish him if he is conducting something illegal. As the next heir to my family arts I need to uphold justice." raven haired sword master said.

"But sempai would never do anything illegal." The blue haired girl defended her beloved senpai.

"We won't know until we see now would we." Naru said and stood up "Come on."

54545641321654621651623

Keitaro walked pass a few building in the main district of Hinata. He was now in a secluded area where the buildings were quite old. He walked towards a building that was boarded up. He knocked on a metallic door that looks quite knew for an old building like that. A small peep hole opened and a pair of eyes looked though. The eyes looked at Keitaro appraisingly and then shut. The sound of bolts being open sounded and Keitaro was let in by a big man. The man looked around the area before closing the door again.

At a nearby building the girls were huddled up and talking.

"See his doing something illegal. What else would he be doing in a place like this?" Naru said.

"I agree I would personally punish that vile man for deceiving us like this." Motoko said gripping her sword.

"But, why the guitar?" Kitsune asked.

"Probably a cover for a gun or something." Naru said.

"Auuuuu...it can't be true!" Shinobu said behind her hands and panicked.

"Well, why don't we just go in see what's inside right?" Su said excitedly.

"Wait now Suu, we don't want to get shot now. Let's think of a plan to get in there safely." But before Kitsune could finish Suu was already at the door knocking and the peep hole slid open and the same pair of eyes looked down at the girl.

"Knock Knock!" she said waving up at the pair of eyes.

"SU!" everyone shouted at the blond and rushed to her side.

The peep hole shut and then the bolts sounded again indicating the door being opened. The girls were terrified when the big man came out. Motoko was about to draw her sword to fight off the man but stopped when she saw the man let Su enter.

"First time in here huh... I'm sure you'll enjoy it here little lady." The man said politely. He then noticed the other girls and faced them.

"You guys here for the show too. Come on it's about to begin." He said to the girls and let them in. The girls were confused as to what was happening.

"Show?" Naru asked.

"Yep, Stained Glass is playing tonight. They're really good." The big man said. The girls each shared a confused look.

"So you're not Yakuza?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh no we just have a tight security." The man said " I need to look intimidating to keep the kids in place." The big man replied.

"Hey Ichi! How's it going?" Two men called out to the big man and greeted him. The girls looked at the newcomers and recognized them. It was the two idiotic friends of Keitaro. Haitani and Shirai.

The inseparable duo noticed the group of girls and recognized they were the hinata girls. Especially Motoko, they won't forget how she tried to beat them with her umbrella last time.

"Hey you guys finally know huh" Shirai said smiling. The girls wore the same confused looked and the pair realized they didn't know yet.

"What are you talking about?" Naru asked.

"You don't know?" Haitani a lanky man asked was answered by the girls all shaking their heads.

"Sheesh, this won't be good, oh well. Better get inside and so you'll understand." Haitani said sighing. "_Hope Keitaro will be alright after this though."_ he thought.

45454651985465151

There were a lot of people around. The girls tried to keep as a group. There was a small stage where everyone seems to be waiting for something.

A tapping of a mic sounded and an excited voice started speaking. A man stood on the stage holding the mic. He was dressed in suit that didn't match the environment.

"ALRIGHT LADY AND GENTS WE'RE ABOUT TO BEGIN!" The crowd started to get pumped and started to cheer loudly.

"First of all I want to say how I'm very excited to be able to see the Stained Glass group play here tonight. They disbanded two years ago but seems they reformed and rocking out again! So get ready to hear some awesome music for tonight!" The emcee then pointed to the back.

"Without further a do. THE Stained Glass!" he said and the stage lit up revealing four people. The girl's eyes focused on one member of the band intently. He was holding a red electric guitar and was standing at the center.

"You guys READY!?" Keitaro shouted at the Mic in front of him and the crowd started to roar.

The girls jaw just dropped...


	2. Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Only the plot of this story the characters are owned by their respective creators.

**The Girl's Don't Know**

**Chapter two**

**Catching up…**

As the crowd roared in anticipation of the performance the girls were still in a state of shock and confusion. They were looking up at the stage were Keitaro stood in the middle holding a guitar and about to sing in front of a crowd.

What disturbed them the most was that even though they know its Keitaro standing on the stage it felt like it wasn't him at all? He didn't look geeky up on the stage and was full of confidence. It took all of Shinobu's will power not to scream like a groupie and faint there and then; to her he had just leveled up big time.

"Hey it's Keitawo!" Kaolla said happily shaking the others from their shocked states and confirming what they were seeing wasn't a figment of their imagination. The crowd was too loud that even Kaolla wasn't heard and the girl had really strong lungs.

"Keitaro, we need to start the crowd's getting impatient." A man with a red bandana said to him. Yokoshima Tadao, third year high school student with a strange part time job.

Keitaro nodded and fixed his guitar. He looked straight at the crowd and took a deep breath.

He started to play.

_Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive  
Turned on my radio to start up new day  
As goddamned DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the air wave_

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day

Woke up with yawn. It's dawning, I'm still alive  
Turned on my radio to start up new day  
As goddamned DJ's chattered how to survive  
Amazing news got over on the air wave

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day...  
Almost another day

She's a shooting star, good night, good night  
She's a shooting star, good bye

Tonight, Love is rationed  
Tonight, Across the nation  
Tonight, Love infects worldwide  
Almost another day  
See you some other day

When the song was over the crowd cheered and applauded. The girls for the second time that night were surprised again; Keitaro actually had a good singing voice the girls thought in surprise.

"WOW…" Kitsune had managed to say as the first to recover among the remaining stunned girls. "Did that really happen or am I just too drunk and imagining this?"

"I don't think so, because I'm seeing it too." Naru said and stared at Keitaro up on the stage. Motoko got her senses back but was still lost for words.

"Well, I guess this answers what he's been sneaking out for." KItsune said and crossed her arms and smiled her foxy smile.

5865158156158163518125

After five songs the group retired back in a small room reserved for them. The muffled sound of music being played outside the room indicated the second band had started to perform now. Keitaro started to clean his guitar and sat on a leather chair. A young man with a red bandana sat on the armrest to the right of Keitaro while drinking a soda.

"Tell me again why we didn't do this earlier, no, wait why did we even broke the band up?" Yokoshima Tadao asked Keitaro.

"Some of us needed to start college and other responsibilities we needed to face." Keitaro answered wiping his guitar.

"Oh, Yeah…" Yokoshima scratched his head. "Though I'm surprised Shinji was able to come." Yokoshima faced the youngest of the group and the young base player looked up from his cellphone.

"How did you even get here? Does that babe, what's her name, still watches you?" Yokoshima asked.

"To answer you I snuck out of course, her name is Misato, and yes she still keeps an eye on me, although as you can see she still can't do it properly." Shinji Ikari son of the Multimillion dollar owner of NERV enterprise contently leaned back in the plush chair while drinking a soda.

"Hey you guys know where the beers are?" a man with pigtails asked rummaging in the mini fridge. "There's none, I asked the staff not to put any." A man with short brown hair said sat beside Shinji.

"What! Why would you that Masataka!" the pigtailed man said outraged that there was no booze.

"Do you even remember the last time we got drunk?" Masataka asked the man and Ranma put on a thinking pose. He then smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah we paid for the repair of whole the room right?"

"We didn't get paid in that gig and it wasn't even enough." Shinji said remembering the incident. "Yeah, and mostly of the damage was caused by you two." Yokoshima pointed at Masataka and Ranma who were martial arts experts.

"So Keitaro what have you been doing these past two years, how is University life going for you?" Yokoshima asked.

"I'm still trying to get into Tokyo University Yokoshima, I'm a ronin" Keitaro said grudgingly. He also left the part about managing a girl's dormitory because it is a well known fact among the group how perverted Yokoshima is and he _will_ try to get in the Inn if he knew.

"Oh… sorry." The younger man said.

"Don't tell me you're still going on that 'promised 'girl bit" Ranma air quoted the word promised with his fingers.

"Actually yes." The guys slapped their foreheads hearing this with the exception of Shinji. "Come on Ketiaro its been 17 YEARS, there are other girls out there that is more likely you can date and spend your whole life with than this promised girl of yours that you can't even remember her face." Ranma said jumping onto a couch.

"You don't even know if that girl even took that promise you made seriously you were like _five_ when you made that promise."Yokoshima said making Keitaro sigh. They had a point and after all the hardships he's going through and if he did make it into the university and find out she's not there he don't know what he will do.

"Come one guys, Keitaro knows what he's doing…I think. Well how about you guys, what have you been doing?" Shinji asked changing the subject. "Yokoshima how is your ghostbusting business?"

"Its ghost sweeping, Shinji, actually since I went solo life has been good." Yokoshima said. "Getting away from Mikami might have been the best decision I had all my life."

"What about that girl, Okinu, how is she?" Ranma asked.

"We found her body frozen in the earth vein and managed to resurrect her. She's living with a family that's a descendant of hers. Last time we saw each other she was training under Mikami being a necromancer." Yokoshima answered.

"Your turn drag queen." Yokoshima looked at Ranma and he glared at him. Yokoshima was hit square in the face with a soda can and the bandana wearing young man rolled on the floor writhing in pain.

"I warned you about you calling me that." Ranma huffed. "Do you still change into a woman?" Masataka asked.

"Lets see." Yokoshima had instantly recovered from his injury and was holding a bottle of cold water. The young ghost sweeper promptly doused the raven haired man and instantly, Ranma's hair turned red and his physical form changed into a girl.

"I still get surprised when that happens." Shinji commented and Keitaro nodded also. Masataka wasn't fazed at all mostly because he was used to weird stuff like this. He fought people who could destroy a building in a single punch or had lived for hundreds of years. A man changing into a woman was not surprising to him, Maya, Masataka's former club captain could change from a grown woman into a girl for crying out loud.

Yokoshima, he dealt with ghost, vampires, demons, gods and evil scientists. Enough said.

Shinji and Keitaro were the nearest in being normal in the group, although one can control a bio mechanical robot and the other was practically immortal so they missed the margin in being normal by a few points.

After seeing that Ranma was still cursed in becoming a girl when hit by cold water Yoskoshima started to grope the redhead with a perverted smile. "What the hell!" Ranma's voice was now higher than before and quickly bashed Yokoshima in the face. The GS was quickly on the floor bleeding but smiling.

"He doesn't' learn does he?" Masataka commented looking at Yokoshima bleed on the floor and took a swig from his bottled ice tea.

"No he doesn't, apparently" Keitaro said grabbing the bleeding man and hoisting him up to his feet. The bespectacled man tried to avoid getting blood on him.

"Great now I have to go out as a girl." Ranma sighed and walked over to his bag and actually pulled out feminine attires, tank top, tight pants and lingerie, the black sexy type.

"What? I've been changing into a woman for too long now and there are enough people who know my secret and I don't need everyone connecting the dots when they see a girl version of me walking out of here in my clothes." Ranma explained.

"Right that still doesn't explain the victoria's secret collection." Keitaro said and the others nodded. Ranma looked at the lingerie she had in her hands and blushed. "This is Nabiki's doing, she forced me to buy these." Ranma tried to explain. She was dragged around the women's section for half a day when she asked to Nabiki to assist her in getting some new underwear because Happosai had stolen most of it already.

At first she did not want to buy something so impractical, but when she tried it on it was pretty comfortable and easy to move in. But the guys did no need to know that.

Ranma then started to take off his clothes and the others blushed. Even if it was Ranma as a girl the others looked away while she was changing because even though they know it's him, his female form in all honesty was hot, in a tomboyish kinda way.

Shinji quickly looked in the opposite direction, even if Misato would occasionally walk around the house half naked it didn't mean he got used to it.

Masataka was a gentleman and he knows he should look away but that little devil inside him that he had always hated was egging him to just take a _little _peek. He really hated it when his perverted side tried to get the best of him, good thing it rarely won.

Keitaro well seeing a naked woman hasn't been a good thing for him for the past couple of months and quickly looked away. He had this paranoid feeling that either Motoko or Naru would burst into the room and smack him good.

Yokoshima, he just enjoyed the show and actually had his cellphone out and was recording Ranma undress. The red head quickly spin kicked the perverted man into the wall and resumed changing her clothes.

"Okay, how about you Masataka?" Keitaro turned to the drummer of the group. "Well I'm the new head of the clan and my Brother is slowly recovering from his heart condition after we found an expert, it has been a real hassle since the wheels of fate thing." Masataka answered. "Oh and Brother wants a rematch with you."

"Like hell I would, I vomited blood and had several broken bones when I stupidly faced him I'm not going through all that again." Keitaro said finished in cleaning his guitar.

"You lasted the full three minutes time limit in a fight with him and took a direct hit from his _Four Flaming Raging Dragons' Massacre"_**." **Masataka said.

"Well I guess I have my grandfather to thank for that training my endurance and all that." Keitaro said. "We thought you lost you marbles back then suddenly punching the guy in the face." Yokoshima said.

"I broke my arm after doing that; I thought I couldn't play or draw anymore after." Keitaro flexed his right hand remembering his shattered bones. "And it's only thanks to my freakish endurance and almost unbreakable body that I managed to walk out alive in that fight." Keitaro said.

"Thank you, for sticking your neck out for me." Masataka said. "No problem we're friends!" Keitaro grins.

"Hey you said you were head of your clan now right, and then what the hell are you doing here with us? Isn't taking of your family more important?" Ranma asked and the others had to agree it didn't seem like Masataka to be so irresponsible.

"I'm only head in title for beating my brother. My father is the one who really manages the family and the businesses. I'm not really that great at ordering or managing people. " Masataka replied.

"Come to think of it the three of you actually have resources that can land us a in the big time in no time flat, why are we not using it again?" Yokoshima asked looking at Keitaro, Shinji and Masataka who had quite influential families.

The three looked at each other and looked liked they already discussed this sometime ago and had already prepared an answer for it. The three rich guys leaned back prop their heads on their arms and said;

"Where's the fun in that?"

Author's Shit: Well there you have it a second chapter. I'm thinking it's not what you were expecting and probably disappointed a lot of you guys that wanted a continuation of this.

Instruments:

Keitaro Urashima: Vocal and guitar

Shinji Ikari: Bass guitar

Masataka Takayanagi: Drums

Yokoshima Tadao: guitar

Ranma Saotome: guitar


	3. GS Yokoshima part 1

**Disclaimer on the first page. **

**Chapter 3 : GS Yokoshima part 1**

The air was really cold; the streets were lighted by the flickering streetlamps near the sidewalk. Tightening the coat around him Keitaro cursed under his breath. He was really going to wring Yokoshima's neck if he keeps him waiting any longer.

It was already late and Keitaro was sleeping soundly in his warm bed when Yokoshima called him in the middle of the night asking him to come to Tokyo needing his help with something. Keitaro wasn't able to ask anything more when Yokoshima suddenly cut the connection and he couldn't call him back.

So after sneaking out the Inn in the dead of the night Keitaro was now freezing his ass off because of his friend.

Looking at his watch, it was already 11:30PM and Keitaro decided if Yokoshima wasn't going to show up anytime soon he was going back to his warm comfy bed and then beat the snot out of Yokoshima later when they meet.

Suddenly a bright light beamed at him from the side and then he saw Yokoshima riding a red motorcycle and looked quiet worn out. The young ghost sweeper was wearing a dark blue suit without the tie and his trademark red bandanna was actually not on him.

Keitaro was surprised that Yokoshima can actually look decent. The young GS then rushed to Keitaro's side panting and stopped for a second to try and catch his breath.

"Are you Okay?" Keitaro asked looking at the younger man. "You looked like you've seen a ghost." Keitaro joked and Yokoshima just glared at him pointedly.

"Okay, not funny…. Well are you going to tell me why you woke me up from my sweet sleep and let me freeze here?" Keitaro continued.

"Sorry, but I really need your help. The others are kinda busy and you're the only one who's near enough." Yokoshima breathed out and stood straight.

"Come on get on the bike we need to get to my place." Yokoshima jerked his thumb towards the bikes' direction and Keitaro didn't move.

"Wait a minute; first tell me what you need _my_ help for?" Keitaro asked. He knew Yokoshima's job was facing the supernatural and the likes and as far as he can remember he does not have any kind of abilities to combat such.

"I took a request from the G men and I kind of bit more than I can chew so I need back up." Yokoshima tried to explain and Keitaro was still not budging. "Tell me the whole story." Keitaro said seriously and Yokoshima sighed knowing that his friend won't help until he knew what he was going to be getting into.

"Fine, the G-men contacted me a week ago, there have been a rise of spiritual activity in Tokyo and the G-men were short on men after the whole _Ashtaroth_ thing so they asked me to investigate. I found the reason after snooping around a bit. "

Yokoshima straightened his collar and sighed. "Remember that gigantic body Ashtaroth left after his defeat?" Keitaro nodded remembering the incident.

"Well the G-men couldn't find a way to destroy the body and so decided to seal it away with the help of the Gods and Demons. " Keitaro continued to listen and leaned on a street lamp.

"The thing is, even with all the high security. The body was stolen right under their noses and they didn't even now it was gone until now. A Cult group somehow managed to make a contact with some evil Demons and fallen Gods in order to acquire the body and now they are trying to revive the body and because the body is made out of pure spiritual energy various low level spirits are attracted to it like flies."

"Okay, this still doesn't explain why you contacted _me_, contact the G-men the other GS for crying out loud they're the one who knows how to deal with this!" Keitaro said. Living with dangerous girls Keitaro could handle but stopping world crisis problems was just too much.

"I would if I could." Yokoshima looked sober for a moment and Keitaro took note of that.

"When I was investigating the situation the group had already launched an attack on the G-men and other Ghost Sweepers. All of them even Mikami were captured and are being held somewhere in the base where the body is held." Yokoshima explained and Keitaro stared at his friend shaking. Keitaro took a deep breath and sighed.

"This is not going to be easy you know. If Ranma or Masataka was here it would probably be easier." Keitaro mentioned.

"So you're going to help me?" Yokoshima looked hopeful.

"What else can I do? But where are the guys?" Keitaro asked.

"Masataka's in the mountains training with Ranma and I don't know how to contact them Shinji's with his parents somewhere in the pacific testing another variation of Jet Alone." Yokoshima said.

"I guess it can't be helped. But I still don't know how I am of any help?" Keitaro asked. The only thing he knew he had was a sturdy constitution and that isn't good for anything else than a shield. Keitaro's face went pale realizing that.

"The hell you want to make me into a meat shield!" Keitaro grabbed Yokoshima by the collars and was now face to face with the younger man.

"Well the thought did cross my mind." Yokoshima confessed and Keitaro really wanted to wring the guy's neck. "Come on Keitaro I was just joking. You know how to handle guns right?" Yokoshima said and pulled a black berretta and handed it to Keitaro.

Keitaro took the gun and checked it, a full magazine and modified chamber. "Yeah I told you guys my grandfather trained me, aside from the whole endurance training he made sure I know how to use guns. It's something else to have a grandfather who was from the Special Forces." Keitaro said remembering all the drills his grandfather made him went through.

"But last I heard unless its silver bullets or holy water, guns don't work on spirits." Keitaro said.

"Well that my friend is not an ordinary gun." Yokoshima said and seemed to have become tensed.

"You have ghost busting guns?" Keitaro was surprised.

"Hey I still run out of spiritual energy so it wouldn't hurt to be prepared you know." Yokoshima replied. "So can we go now?" The younger man said looking back and spotted specters flying towards them.

"Shit they found me!" Yokoshima said and formed his spiritual sword in his right hand.

Three specters were closing in fast, bony faces and hollow eyes they laughed manically as they glide the air. Yokoshima faced the fast approaching spirits and jumped into the air slicing at one of them. Yokoshima hit one on the arm and it screamed in pain and its hollow eyes glowed angrily.

The two other specters passed Yokoshima and headed straight for Keitaro.

"HAhahah, an easy kill it will be fun to see your head roll!" one of the specters laughed and extended its bony clawed hand aimed at Keitaro's head.

BANG

A shot rang in the air and the specter now sported a dandy hole in the forehead effectively stopping it in mid flight. "Guess a head shot doesn't work on ghosts." Keitaro said aiming the gun with both hands body bent low.

"Aim for the eyes!" Yokoshima yelled and dodged a swipe from the specter he was fighting. Spinning his body and getting behind the spirit Yokoshima cleanly cut the spirit in half and successfully exorcized it.

Keitaro quickly took Yokoshima's advice and shot the other Specter in both eyes and it clutched its head in pain and dissolved in mid air. The one sporting the new hole in the head quickly realized that he was outnumbered and decided it best to run.

"It's getting away!" Yokoshima shouted.

"No it's not" Keitaro took aim and shot the specter several times and it started to fall, Yokoshima delivered the finishing blow with a quick slice.

Yokoshima breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Keitaro. "We need to get back to my place quickly."

"Okay, but you're giving me one of these for my birthday." Keitaro said waving the gun. It would be really handy to have an exorcizing gun.

54618616518643158131651

Yokoshima and Keitaro arrived at the Harbor and stoped in front of warehouse 13. It has been his base of operations since he quit Mikami and started going solo. The place was said to be bad luck by the man in charge of the harbor so he rented it out really cheap. It did not surprise Yokoshima to see that the place was actually haunted by a spirit. So after he had exorcized the spirit Yokoshima had managed to get a cheap place to do business and people tended to stay away from the place because of its reputation for bad luck.

Yokoshima walked towards the large double doors of the warehouse and instead of just a simple lock it actually had a high tech combination lock and retinal scan.

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" Keitaro asked seeing the various protections the place had.

"Not really, I tend to collect really dangerous spiritual objects after every job and I need to keep them safe or else there's something bad will happen." Yokoshima replied.

When Yokoshima finished opening the doors he hit a switch and light spilled into the spacious building. There were various strange objects neatly placed on glass cases and stands. The items gave off strange eerie auras and Keitaro shivered from just looking.

Yokoshima then lead Keitaro farther back there was a big red sofa placed in the corner and a blanket thrown over it that hinted Yokoshima uses it as a bed. There was a minifridge and a microwave a few feet to the right of the sofa and a TV in front. There was a makeshift office to the left where a computer and a few file cabinets placed. Ketiaro walked towards the makeshift office and Yokoshima headed straight for a large cabinet with various digital locks and opened it.

Keitaro was looking at Yokoshima's desk and saw various garbage and ero books littered on it. Keitaro couldn't help laugh a bit thinking that something really just doesn't change.

Yokoshima walked up Keitaro carrying an M4A1 assault rifle and two handguns and a tactical vest. Keitaro checked the guns and inspected the bullets seeing tiny markings carve on the bullets. He figured it was something that lets it his ghost's.

"Don't you want one of these?" Keitaro asked holding the vest with his two hands. Yokoshima shook his head no and explained.

"I have spiritual energy that can catch most of the damage the enemies could throw at me. The vest is layered with various blessings and seals to protect you from spiritual attacks along with the Kevlar." Yokoshima finished and went back to the cabinet where he stored his weapons. The young GS motioned for Keitaro to follow him and so he did.

There were various cases of grenades, flash bangs and smokes and half a dozen magazines each for the small arms and assault rifle. Keitaro whistled seeing the stash of weapons and looked at Yokoshima.

"What no RPG or stinger?" Keitaro asked jokingly.

"I ordered a grenade launcher much more versatile." Yokoshima said tapping a panel on the side of the weapons cache and the wall slid open revealing a grenade launcher and a PSG-1 sniper rifle.

"Business must be booming." Keitaro stated looking at all the weapons.

"I learned a thing or two about making money from sticking around with Mikami, but my prices are much more reasonable so I get more customers." Yokoshima said.

"I get the thing where you need protection if you loose you weaken your spiritual energy but this is I don't know a bit too much, is it even legal?" Keitaro asked.

"Hey Mikami has various guns and a bazooka in her office you know. Besides I'm a special member of the Occult G-men so the weapons are completely legal." Yokoshima said and looked a bit worried.

"Keitaro, I… this is going to be really dangerous and if you change your mind I understand if you don't want to go with me." Yokoshima said.

"Yokoshima, you just called me in the middle of the night disturbing my sleep and making me wait in the cold for a good hour. Then you told me about a demon god that's in the hands of a group of people who will use it to destroy the world and finally got attacked by killer ghost's."

"If I back down now where am I going to relieve my frustration? I need to shoot and blow things up to make myself feel better." Keitaro finished and Yokoshima smiled at his friend.

"I guess your right, which one do you want?" Yokoshima asked jerking his thumb at the sniper and launcher.

65467184717651735698135

"I'm having second thoughts about this after all." Keitaro said in full gear. He was now wearing Yokoshima's standard G-men Special Units dark blue uniform and boots top over by the vest. Yokoshima had one because mainly of how cool it looked.

Slung on his body was the M4a1 modified a bit, he had attached a M203 launcher and laser sight. On his legs were a desert eagle and a survival knife.

"Too late for that now." Yokoshima said driving the boat they were on, he was going slowly as to not to alert the enemies and because of the thick mist hiding the base.

"So Ashtaroth's body is in the middle of Tokyo harbor?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, the body was too big to be moved so the government just decided to build a base on top of the body to keep it secured." Yokoshima answered. "Gods and demons guard the place on rotation because of the immense danger that thing poses. G-men and GS were stationed to guard it also."

"And because the place is like a fortress no one expected someone to actually try and take it over." Keitaro said.

"Not only that but the Gods and Demons in the base doesn't actually get along so all they needed to do was get them to fight among themselves and then take over."Keitaro was silent and spotted a shadow of something in the middle of the thick mist.

As they moved closer the shadow became bigger until he was able to figure the shape of the base. It looked like an oil rig with a large dome in the middle where the body was stored. Keitaro picked up a scope and looked at the platforms.

There were guards walking and flying around so they needed to open a path. Keitaro tapped Yokoshima's shoulder and then the boat stopped still on the water. Keitaro picked up the PSG-1 and aimed.

He started with the guards on the platform. Two guards walking alternately to the left and right, taking a deep breath and steadying his sights he took the one on the right first and then the other. Keitaro then looked up the platform one was on guard.

Keitaro aimed and hit the guard in the head. Finishing up Keitaro was about to take out the flying guard when it suddenly landed.

The flyer walked towards the guard that Keitaro had just shot and he panicked. Firing the rifle too early it missed the target and alerted the guard.

"Shit." Keitaro cursed.

"What happened?" Yokoshima asked.

Keitaro didn't answer and quickly took out the remaining guard. But he was already too late as the flyer had managed to alert the others by firing a fireball into the air.

"I don't think we'll be sneaking in now." Keitaro said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry; I never was good at being subtle." Yokoshima said and quickly gunning the engines of the boat and they ripped through the waters in break neck speed. About then flyers suddenly appeared out of nowhere and were headed straight for them.

The flying guards where demons with bat like wings and had uniforms similar to a military. They actually carried guns and flew with great speed right at them.A volley of fire rained down on the two men and Yokoshima was able to avoid, Keitaro then dropped the PSG and quickly grabbed the Launcher.

"Get in close we need to break through." Keitaro shouted over the explosions of the fireballs and engine.

Three demons had managed to close in and Keitaro aimed with the grenade launcher. He hit one and exploded shaking the water. Yokoshima kept on dodging the fireballs. The one Keitaro hit dropped into the water and suddenly flew in front of the boat making Yokoshima turn the boat hard to avoid.

"What the hell it's still alive!" Keitaro said in surprised.

"I was afraid of that." Yokoshima said.

"What do you mean?"

"Those guns are just for exorcizing spirits, it isn't actually made to fight demons." Yokoshima said sheepishly.

"But I managed to kill the guards a moment ago I saw them fall down!" Keitaro said firing at their attackers and hitting another one.

"Most likely the power in the bullets had something of an anesthetic effect on them." Yokoshima said ducking his head when a beam shot at him.

"So all I have are tranquilizer!" Keitaro said and was really now having second thoughts about going on this mission. "This is just _great_" Keitaro gritted his teeth and blasted two more demons in their way.

"Cover you eyes!" Keitaro said and threw flash bangs in the air blinding their pursuers and giving them the opportunity to get into the base.

1234234567865234567

"I will shoot you after this is all over." Keitaro said moving slowly inside the air ducts.

"Hey I told you it would be dangerous." Yokoshima defended. "You agreed to this on your own."

"Well because I thought at first you were giving me **GUNS** not peashooters." Keitaro said .

Reaching the end of the duct Keitaro kicked the cover a few times and then dropped down. He swept the room like how his grandfather had thought him and gave Yokoshima the go signal.

"So now that we're in here what are we supposed to do? You didn't actually tell me how we are going to stop them." Keitaro said.

"Well first we need to find the captured G-men and Ghost sweepers. Then stop them from reviving Ashtaroth's body." Yokoshima said pulling out the schematics of the base.

There were three levels and they were in the top. The GS and G-men were being held in the second floor and the body in the bottom most.

"I will go and buy some time, I'll distract them and you go rescue the prisoners." Yokoshima said and Keitaro nodded. Armed with sleeping bullets he figured it was safer for him to sneak around and get more people who can actually handle this situation.

"Alright." Keitaro walked towards the doors and checked the hallway, there were no one there and moved. They separated into a fork in the hallway not knowing what will be waiting for them as they moved forward.

**A/N: I decided that I was going to have fun with this story, the chapters will contain some action like this one or the typical slapstick romantic/comedy that I love about anime and mangas.**

**Also I forgot to mention in the disclaimer in the 2****nd**** chapter of the song I used, It was Tonight Tonight Tonight by Beat Crusaders. **


	4. GS Yokoshima part 2

**The Girls Don't know.**

**Chapter 4: GS Yokoshima part 2**

Sneaking about in a facility filled with armed supernatural soldiers was not in the need-to-do list before dying of Keitaro. He wanted nothing more than to go back home crawl into his bed and sleep, but that wasn't an option for him at the moment. He was the only one who can help his friend at the moment and the world was at risk.

Sometimes he just hated himself for being such a sucker.

Sprinting down the corridor Keitaro rushed to find the right path, he never really got to study the schematics of the place.

"Argh.. this is getting me nowhere fast" Keitaro screamed in his head and suddenly stopped when he spotted a pair of guards walking in his way. Keitaro quickly stuck to the wall and stayed in the veil of the shadows.

Pulling out his berretta slowly, he fastened a silencer on the end of it and steadily aimed at the head of one of the approaching guards. The one on the right stopped and checked a room and the other continued to move forward.

Taking the shot, the one in the corridor fell on the floor sleeping like a baby. Keitaro then sprinted to the door of the room and stuck to the wall waiting for the other to come out. The door slid open and the other guard saw his partner on the floor before he could react, Keitaro got behind him and had the demon in a hold where a very sharp knife was digging into the demon's neck.

"Now I know you probably could just swat me like a bug right now, but I wouldn't suggest that because I just stuck a grenade on you and I'm holding the pin, do anything to me and you go boom." Keitaro said gripping the knife hard.

"Hah, you think your explosive can harm the likes of us." The demon said laughing.

"Well I, if you put it that way, the bomb is stored spiritual energy, I wonder how that works on your kind?" The demon gulped.

"Your bluffing, there is no way something like that exist. "

"Wanna wager on that bat man" Keitaro said holding out a pin infront of the demon.

"What the hell put it back! Put it back!" the demon shouted.

Keitaro retracted his hand and made a motion of putting the pin back of where it belongs. "I guess you're not the gambling type." Keitaro could almost kiss Kitsune right now for always conning him, even though she had taken a lot of his money he did learn how to bluff pretty good.

"I-I'll do what you want just don't blow me up!" The demond almost shrieked and Keitaro smiled.  
"How do I get to the GS and G-men, where are they?" Keitaro asked.

"Th-they're being held in the storage Strut A in the second floor. "

"How do I get there?"

"Use the elevator in the next turn to the right, after getting to the second floor head down to your left and your there." The demon finished.

"Fine." Keitaro then pushed the demon away and held the explosive in his hands. The demon turned around and saw that Keitaro was only holding a pearl with tape on it.

"What the hell you tricked me, I knew there wasn't any spiritual energy bomb!" the demon bellowed and started to run at Keitaro.

The young manager turned covert ops, threw the pearl at the demon missing intentionally and the wall behind exploded in tiny little pieces and the demon flew forward. The demon shakily pushed himself up and turned to see the breached wall.

"My friend has a special ability to make pearls with spiritual energy, it can contain large spiritual energy and can be released in a special way by saying the word you want it to do." Keitaro said walking slowly towards the demon on the floor.

" Sleepy time now." Keitaro placed the gun on the demons head.

"Wa-wait!" The demon before Keitaro pulled the trigger and put the demon to sleep.

Putting on the badass act was really tiring and scary, he though the demon would have bitten his head off earlier. He really wished he was home right now. Willing his shaky legs to support him he sprinted towards the direction the demon gave him.

128567465w79009q7098r09y

Mikami looked through the cell they were being held at. The bars were glowing with a red tinge that disrupts the powers inside it making the GS and G-man powerless to escape. There were three demons guarding them pacing around.

Pete the blonde 700 hundred year old half-vampire was sitting next to the exorcist father Karasu looking very weak. The rest of the GS community also sat there powerless to do anything.

Reiko kicked the bars, the sound reverberating inside the room and crossed her arms over her buxom chest area.

"Mikami, calm down and sit, we need to think of a plan to get out of here and you kicking those bars isn't going to make it fall down." Karasu said to his former disciple.

"Argh… this is so stupid why the hell did I get caught." The red head exorcist sighed and sat down next to the priest.

Michie Mikami looked at her daughter and sighed. "If you weren't so careless maybe you wouldn't have been caught."

"I was not careless." Mikami pouted at her mother. "You happily strode in to a room full of demons waiting to ambush you because a phone call just told you that you won 5 million."

"Well the call sounded so convincing." Mikami defended herself.

"I believe you Mikami. Those demons are really dangerous." Meiko Rokudo said.

"Of course you do." Emi Ogasawara, Mikami's long time rival said.

"Now Emi be nice, we're already in trouble don't make it worst." Tiger Torakichi, Emi's assistant tried to placate his employer.

"Shut it, Tiger."

"Come on guys fighting won't solve anything." Okinu tried to defuse the situation.

"Okinu's right and besides there's still someone out there that can help us." Michie said.

"Who"? Everyone asked and Michie actually looked surprised that they forgotten about Yokoshima.

"Yokoshima is not here with us if you noticed , he could still help you know. If I remember correctly I sent him on a mission investigating the rise in spiritual activity and I assume he had figured out that it's connected here."

"I doubt that." Saijou snorted, the rival of Yokoshima for Mikami's heart, and everyone else nodded in agreement, Michie couldn't help sweatdropped as to how little all of them think of Yokoshima. Except for Okinu of course and came to the boys rescue.

"Come on everybody, I'm sure Yokoshima's going to save us." The once dead and now resurrected woman said.

Suddenly the sound of the cell being open alerted them and they saw Yokoshima being thrown in. Okinu sweat dropped at the man.

"Hey watch it!" Yokoshima growled and looked inside the cell and waved cheerily. "Hey there."

"Well here's our hero." Saijou said dryly jerking a thumb at the younger GS.

"Hello to you too." Yokoshima said and patted himself down.

"Yokoshima you Idiot! You're supposed to rescue us not join us, you really are worthless." Mikami shouted standing up and facing the younger man. She wouldn't say it but she was happy to see him again after he had quit being her assistant.

"First don't shout at me, I don't work for you anymore." Mikami was taken aback by this. "Second, you guys were the one who got in trouble in the first, so shut up. Besides I got it covered." Everyone in the room was surprised at how Yokoshima was acting.

"Yokoshima, what happened to you?" " Mikami asked in a low tone.

"I grew up a bit." Yokoshima answered and saluted at Michie. The head of the G-men quickly stood from her position, and returned the salute.

"Ma'am I will now report the situation." Yokoshima said ignoring the stares he was getting from the others. Yokoshima was supposed to be the bumbling perverted idiot not the composed cool looking guy in the room.

"Proceed special agent Yokoshima." Michie said and Saijou was surprised that Yokoshima was an agent of the Occult G-men.

"I found out that the leader of the coup d'état is a demon and fallen god named, Azael and Haruko. They did not managed to find a way to revive the body but they were able to make a way to tap into it and use it to construct super soldiers. They plan on attacking Hell and Heaven after they have completed making the first wave." Yokoshima finished and Michie looked troubled by the news.

"How did you find out all this?" Saijou asked not believing Yokoshima.

"Heard it while sneaking around. After gathering the info I started blowing stuff up and got captured to get to you guys." Yokoshima said.

"Well, I commend you on finding this much about the situation Yokoshima, but it would have been more helpful if you did not get caught and got us out of here." Michie said watching Yokoshima take off his jacket and lay down on the floor.

"Give this to Pete, it's blood it should boost his strength, and I told you already, I got it covered."

806787264897526897894276908

Fifteen minutes after Yokoshima's capture the occupants of the cell heard something drop on the floor and everyone turned to see the guard on the floor.

They didn't see what happened but there was a box next to the body. Yokoshima smiled seeing the cardboard box, guess he owed Keitaro 50 bucks. He never thought that trick would ever work, even though Snake pulled it off didn't mean Keitaro could do it in the real world.

The two remaining guards walked towards the body to see what happened and after they turned their backs on the box Keitaro jumped from under it and shot the remaining guards and put them to sleep.

Everyone was looking at the Keitaro with awed expression not because he managed to take out the guards so fast but because he just came out from a cardboard box.

Keitaro proceeded to pat down the guards for the keys to the cell. He opened the cells and Yokoshima waved at Keitaro.

"What happened to buying me some time?" Keitaro asked.

"Something came up." Yokoshima replied.

"Like the shower room, which some female demons were using." Keitaro said and Yokoshima was surprised wearing a how-did-you-know-look.

"You're too easy to read." Keitaro said and smack him on the head.

"Well I did get some info from them though." Yokoshima smiled.

"Now that you guys are free, please for the love of everything good, ends this already so I can go back home and sleep, I got classes you know." Keitaro said.

A/N: yey almost finished with the yokoshima ark. One chapter to go. Now who should I use next….?


	5. GS Yokoshima part 3

**The Girls Don't know.**

**Chapter 5: GS Yokoshima part**** 3**

Now that the experts in paranormal entities have been rescued Keitaro had thought that it would mean he was going to be out of harms way and will be going home. No such luck, before he knew it Michie was giving him orders like he was one of her officers.

"You, you'll assist in retaking the facility, the armory is about three struts from here you can make it and then take care of the rouges." Michie said looking at Keitaro. Keitaro pointed at himself and looked at Yokoshima. The younger man shrugged and was also lost for word.

"Uhm.. ma'am I'm not a G-man." Keitaro piped in while the commander was giving orders to her troops.

"This is about the end of the world young man. I need every able body to help." Michie barked at Keitaro who whimpered and sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would get dragged into it this much." Yokoshima said patting Keitaro on the shoulder.

"It's okay, the commander has a point I can't get into Tokyo-U if there isn't one right." Keitaro said and readied himself.

"The GS will be in charge of going down the central sector and secure the body." Michie said turning to the group of Ghost sweeper.

"Alright finally some action." The macular young man, Tiger, said cracking his knuckles, the young GS can changed into a were tiger at will to fight. His ferocity and strength will be of good use to the team.

"I'm coming also." Pete the half-vampire said standing tall unlike his previous self who was weakened from the lost of blood.

Emi and Reiko were talking to each other and was arguing about something until Michie called their attention. "Emi and Reiko, you two will be the going as well."

"Alright." Emi nodded and Reiko didn't like the thought of needing to work with Emi but there was a world crisis at hand so her petty feelings took a backseat for a change.

"I'm coming also" Meiko volunteered, the shikigami user wanting to tag along with her beloved Mikami.

'No you will stay here and keep the staff safe." Michie said sternly.

"But" Meiko tried to protest but the commander cut her off quickly. "You will only get in the way down there Meiko, you will be much more useful here. End of discussion." Turning towards the revived 400 year old ghost Michie asked Okinu to help Meiko protect the civilians.

"I will do my best." Okinu said.

"I'll stay here too, I can help these two in guarding the civiliants." Father Karasu said

"Saijou," The commander called the veteran G-man and the long haired spiritualist step forwards, chest out and eyes trained on the commander.

"Saijou, you and Yokoshima will be the front liners in the attack at the central, you two will be the ones who will keep Emi and Reiko safe. " Yokoshima and Saijou nodded and then turned to look at each other.

"You just take a back seat Yokoshima, I can handle this on my own." Everyone waited for the young GS's reaction, they expected him to act childishly and compete with Saijou. The older G-man was surprised at the uncharacteristic response of the young man.

"Sure" Yokoshima said and turned to walk towards his friend Keitaro. Mikami trailed her gaze on her old apprentice until he was talking with Keitaro. The avaricious GS contemplated at how much Yokoshima seemed to have change, he was much more mature, and she expected him to be groping her by now not ignoring her and talking to some guy.

Okinu was sneaking glances at Yokoshima and kept mumbling to herself.

"Alright Everyone, we're taking this place back from these terrorists. Let's GO!" Michie gave the order and everyone went on their given missions.

1359726498476908247692

G-MEN

Keitaro lead the group of G-men towards the armory, he managed to keep them from being discovered by the enemy and reached their destination without much resistance. Keitaro was worried; there should have been at least two or three pairs of guards patrolling the path they took. He readied himself for anything that might happen.

Michie was with the G-men and walked towards the access panel of the armory and keyed in the codes to open them.

A loud sound of something unlatching indicated the door of the armory was opened. The doors slid open slowly and Michie positioned herself in front of Keitaro. From the small crack of the door Keitaro saw a glint of something from the inside and reacted quickly. Shoving the commander out of the way a beam of red shot through the crack of the heavy doors and hit Keitaro in the shoulder.

The beam tore through the Kevlar, his uniform, and through his flesh. Keitaro managed to roll out of the way and the rest of the G-men went for cover.

Keitaro could smell his burning flesh and was trying to keep himself composed even though he feels like he should be shouting from the top of his lungs. It felt worse than Motoko and Naru's attacks, Keitaro mused.

"Are you okay?" Michie asked the Keitaro.

"I'll be okay" Keitaro said even though a pool of blood had started to form underneath him. Michie bit her lip and reprimanded herself for not noticing the enemy had set a trap for them.

"Attention G-men. My name is Azael, captain of the third demon light infantry, my soldiers have you surrounded surrender now and I will make sure that you die swiftly." The demon said.

Azael had dark short hair under his red beret, he was dressed similarly to a human soldier only his black bat like wings protruded though his uniform. His demeanor was cold and calculating.

Taking over the facility was a piece of cake for him. The defenses had many holes especially with the officers guarding the facility. The distrust among the demons and Gods was easy to manipulate and use against them. All went according to his plans, except for the small factor of a small fry GS and a HUMAN. He never anticipated that such insects would become such a problem.

Keitaro gritted his teeth, the pain in his right shoulder was overwhelming, he was having a hard time understanding what the guy was saying, he cursed inwardly thinking why he had to get hurt.

Glancing at Michie Keitaro saw the hopelessness in her eyes, without any weapon for her men they were all sitting ducks. Keitaro took in a deep breath and pushed himself up using the wall behind him as leverage. Michie looked at the young man surprised.

"What are you doing get down!" Michie shouted but Keitaro only looked at her and reached for a smoke canister on his vest. Keitaro locked his eyes with the commander and Michie nodded.

Keitaro yanked the canister off his vest and threw it in; he had three smokes in total and used them all. In a short window of opportunity, Michie gave the orders to her men to scramble inside and grab a weapon or get to a better hiding place.

Keitaro, with his body's strange immortality like function kicking in, he ran inside the armory with the others. Azael gave orders to fire at the smoke hoping to hit them while trying to grab a weapon. A good portion of the group managed to get in and get a better spot to hide, other managed to grab a weapon and now started to return fire. Azael gritted his teeth.

"Again I give you this final chance, drop your weapon's and surrender." Azael shouted raising his fist halting the rain of fire upon the G-men. Azael was a demon of old he believe in the demons way where might makes right and he believed in their right to rule over humans being inferior to Demons and Gods alike.

After hearing of the defeat of Ashtaroth Azael became interested in his body and managed to convince a female fallen God to help him take over the facility and steal the body. Haruko the rouge Goddess was power hungry, she did not like the laws above so when opportunity presented itself to her, she devised a plan to overthrow the one in power and take over.

But both had an agenda and with their volatile partnership it was only a matter of time before one stabs the other in the back. Haruko was down with Ashtaroth's body waiting for the GS.

257327368467847947974

Yokoshima walked slowly behind Saijou who was scanning the surrounding. The others followed behind and was wondering where the guards where.

"This is too easy, something is wrong." Tiger said looking around.

"Maybe we're just that good." Emi said and all of them stopped when they reached the door to the Central room. Saijou walked towards the control panel and tapped the codes. The sounds of heavy locks unlatching confirmed the codes and the doors started to open slowly sliding slowly into the walls.

"Come on lets go inside." Mikami said and lead the way.

Entering the doors they were all surprised at how big the underground was, the place was big enough for the body to move easily, the body was hoisted by large cranes and there were nothing else but Ashtaroth's body.

Suddenly the lights in the facility lit up and surrounding the group of GS where armed demons and fallen Gods.

Standing in front of the gigantic body, the God Haruko held swords in both her hands while her soldiers were armed with guns.

Everyone was caught off guard there was no time for them to draw their weapons. Haruko a blonde woman with a very attractive figure stood on the right shoulder of the body. Her sapphire eyes bore down the Ghost sweepers and her mirth was apparent by the small curve of her lips.

"I did no expect that it would have been this easy to apprehend you fools" Haruko raised her right sword over her head. The soldiers took aim and it was apparent to Mikami's group that in a moment they would be showered with spiritual energy and not in a good way.

Everyone desperately tried to think up of a plan to escape the predicament until Saijou noticed that Yokoshima was not with them. The veteran G-man darted his eyes about the room area and could not find the young GS.

"Any last words?" Haruko said mockingly.

"Yeah Die bitch." Mikami said and Emi followed with a middle finger salute. The fallen just smiled wider and brought down her sword.

A loud clang of metal sounded in the area instead of gunfire and the Ghost sweepers were both relieved and surprised.

Yokoshima with a spirit sword stemming from his hands was parried by the sword God. Haruko stared at Yokoshima with great distaste and gritted her teeth. "Who are you!" Haruko bellowed and pushed back the young GS.

Yokoshima was thrown a few feet away and managed to flip and land on his feet. He whip his sword to his side and smiled.

"Ghost sweeper Yokoshima Tadao, the protector of Moe." Yokoshima said and a twinkle came from his smile. The GS's sweatdrop.

"Protector of moe! What the hell was that?" Everyone shouted at the young man and Yokoshima was quite indignant.

"Well it's not that easy to think up of something on the fly!" Yokoshima shouted back.

"Hahahaha…. You amuse me Human, I never expected someone to actually sneak up on me, Let's see how good you are when the enemy knows where you are." Haruko said and crossed her sword in front of her. The spiritual energy she was focusing was terribly strong that Even Mikami was having thoughts in fighting the woman.

"Don't worry, my friends thought me to always have a back up when fighting someone stronger than me." Yokoshima said and pulled out a Pearl which is a concentration of his spiritual energy.

"A manjou, even with that kind of power you won't be able to come close enough to use it." Haruko said.

"Lady this is what you call a distraction. " Yokoshima said and Haruko was confused. "Now lets see what you're wearing under that armor." The letch of a Ghost sweeper then said the magic word.

"_Baku_."

Chinks in the armor of Haruko begun to shine a bright white and she had a look of terror plastered on her face. "You little fu-" and before she could finish she exploded.

"Wow never knew that Yokoshima could be this cool." Emi said looking at Yokoshima.

"Yokoshima, I knew that you're a worthy man of being my rival!" Tiger cheered.

"Well done Yokoshima!" Pete pumped his fist up towards the young GS.

Yokoshima didn't look down on his friends and kept his sights on the smoke waiting for something to come out. In blink of an eye a hand grab Yokoshima's neck and slammed him to the concrete wall of the facility.

A smoking Haruko with most of her armor gone and revealing a lot of skin, gripped Yokoshima's neck like a python. "You dare, YOU DARE!" Haruko bellowed and slammed Yokoshima repeatedly into the wall. A small hole had already formed and Yokoshima looked unconscious.

"Vile piece of filth." Haruko threw Yokoshima down several meters above the ground and let him fall. Pete managed to react and caught the young GS before he hit the ground.

"I will end you slowly and painfully as possible." The woman said glaring down on the group gripping her sword in her left hand.

8764786458728567938750693857

"This is not good" Keitaro said his back flat on the wall avoiding the sights of the enemy. His wounds had almost healed up and he was feeling much better. Michie looked at the young man and was astonished at his speed of recovery. She could not sense any spiritual energy from the young boy so she was at lost as to how Keitaro was able to recover.

"You, Keitaro was it are you alright?" Michie asked she was just beside Keitaro keeping herself out of the line of fire. Keitaro opened his Armor and patted his wound and smiled.

"A bit stiff but fine" Keitart'o replied and pulled out his 9mm. "So what's the plan chief?"

"Honestly I have no idea, my men are pinned down and there are not much options." Michie said looking at his men ready to give their life to protect the safety of the world and their love ones. They know that if they don't stop these people all hell will break loose.

"All you need is time to regroup and get in position right?" Keitaro asked and checked his Berretta and his hand cannon a desert eagle. " I can probably draw their fire for a good 10 seconds 30 tops, you have to move by then." Keitaro said and peeked up to the were the boss was standing. Azael was glaring down at them and nodded to a soldier to his side.

The soldier then signaled to another and two demons came out with bigger verison of their weapons and Keitaro did not like it one bit.

"Looks like their tired to waiting, the guys are bringing out the big guns literally!" Keitaro said to Michie. " Get your men to move on my mark." Keitaro said.

"What wait you can't just jump in there, you will be torn to shreds!" Michie tried to stop the young man.

"I can take it don't worry, besides if these guys win, then it's goodbye world right? I have people who even if are a handful, that I want to protect and besides I made a promise to someone I will meet up with again so I'm not going to die that easily." Keitaro said and thought about his friends in Hinata and sighed.

Suddenly without warning Keitaro dashed out the corner before Michie could stop him. Immediately a rain of fire came down on him, Keitaro pushed his legs to its limit, adrenaline making him perform better. Rasing his right arm he aimed his 9mm at his enemy's and started to pick down the demons at the east wall where most of the G-men were pinned down.

Keitaro jump up a crate and spun around in the air dropping five demons, the headshots didn't kill them but they were off to dreamland. Azael was smiling watching Keitaro. He never had seen such a warrior and to be a Human it has been 300 years since he met a man that move like him and Azaels blood pump with excitement.

He wanted to rip Keitaro with his bare hands and show just how much superior his kind was.

Landing on a stock of crates almost as high as the catwalks Keitaro aimed his hand cannon at the ones with the big lasers He managed to hit one before he could fire. But the other demon managed to fire at him and destroyed the crates he was standing on. Keitaro fell but kept his mind on the task, he held the Desert eagle in both hands and shot through the thin metal of the catwalk and downed the heavy gunners. Keitaro dropped on the floor skidding and tumbling until he hit a wall and stopped.

"Move it, now!" Keitaro bellowed ignoring his aching chest. Michie did not have time to be amazed and shouted out orders. The G men quickly move and started to fight back. The demon soldiers were being taken down and Azael was being pushed to a corner.

"Sir their getting the upper hand, you must retreat!" One demon said to Azael.

"I never retreat." Azael said and took off his armor and barrette he flexed his wings and his horns grew slowly curving inwards. His body started to heat up and the pressure in the room began to changed.

"I will show you why they called me the Jabberwocky" Azael said and simply vanished.

Suddenly the G-men were being thrown around and getting pushed back again. Azael was swatting the G-men around like insects flinging them across the room. One G-man got close and unloaded pointblank on Azael but it did not even scratch him. The horned demon grabbed the poormans head and tossed him to side like garbage.

Michie seeing that she needed to act took out a baton and channeled energy into it. A sword of light materialized from the baton and Michie attacked the powered up Demon. Keitaro shakily tried to get back on his feet seeing that the fight is yet to be over.

"Got to move." Keitaro said to himself and managed to stand up. He heard a click at the back of his head.

"One of us just got lucky." The demon said behind the young man and before he could pull the trigger a G-man tackled the demon and punched his lights out with nifty looking knucles. "GO help the captain!" The G-man said and picked up the demon's weapon and jumped into the fray.

"Will do!" Keitaro said and spotted something from the corner of his eyes that made him smile like a kid in a candy store.

Picking up a rocket launcher Keitaro couldn't help but feel so happy holding something so dangerous and destructive in his hands. The male specimen however meek they are at times will always appreciate big guns that make a loud noise and a big mess of things.

Keitaro climbed up the ladder with the launcher secured at his back. A demon was about to swoop down on him but the G-men were giving him cover fire. Although not everyone was a good shot as he almost lost his head.

"Watch it!" Keitaro screamed and a guy replied, "Sorry man!" Keitaro continued to climbed up and saw Michie fighting Azael and they ran into another room. Keitaro followed.

O898348797908457

"Yokoshima are you alright?" Pete bellowed at the unconscious GS while evading shots from the enemy. They skidded when one almost hit the both of them, Yokoshima tumbled on ground.

"Aughhh …" Yokoshima groaned and scanned his surroundings. Everyone was fighting and it did not look good, Tiger and Saijou are keeping the soldiers back while Emi and Mikami are double teaming Haruko. Pete was not far from him fighting off a group of soldiers.

Yokoshima tried to stand up but felt his legs give out on him a blood was streaming from his head. He took out a manjou and healed his injury. A group of the enemy got close to him and fortunately he was done healing himself. Rolling to a safe spot Yokoshima summoned his spiritual sword on both hands and ran straight for the enemy.

Mikami was not focus, she was too busy thinking about Yokoshima if he was still alive. Emi could sense this and is having a hard time working with Mikami.

"Mikami, keep your head in the battle, Yokoshima will be alright we need to stop this bitch first!" Emi said and dodge a slash from the blond Goddess.

"Who are you calling bitch you mongrel." Haruko bellowed and kept slashing at Emi who could do nothing but evade and keep her distance. A strong downward slash from Haruko hit the ground and it erupted the earth one large piece managed to hit Emi. Mikami tried to take the oppurtunity and went straight for Haruko's behind while she was distracted.

"Take this!" Mikami bellowed and used both hands to slash down on the exposed back of Haruko only for the Goddess to stop Mikami's sword with one hand. Haruko twisted the sword and pulled Mikami closer before kicking her in the gut.

"You bore me now…" Haruko said walking slowly towards the pair. The blond goddess attire was tattered small pieces of clothes that somehow managed to still stick in her most sensitive areas.

992985476-2540769090020

Michie was rusty in fighting, it's been years since she fought and it wasn't easy keeping up with a demon that has been fighting ever since he could. The commander dodges a heavy strike from the demon shattering the floor. Azael wasn't even trying he was just toying with the woman and enjoyed every bit of hopelessness in her face.

"You see woman , how much you humans are inferior to the likes of us." Azael said and swiped his arms at Michie who blocked it but was thrown meters away. Keitaro saw the commander fly and couldn't do anything about is. He prepared the launcher on his back and ran straight for the demon. Keitaro figured that while Azael was busy gloating it was the perfect opportunity to attack. Azael sensed Keitaro coming in from behind but was too late when he saw Keitaro right at his face rocket launcher in hand.

With a full of the trigger Keitaro launched the rocket in point blank range into the face of the demon. Keitaro was sent flying body smoking from the explosion in such close proximity. MIchie groaned in the ground and pushed herself up to see the explosion and the smoking heap which is Keitaro.

"KID!" Michie called out and quickly ran to his side, she slide to a stop and quickly checked the young man for a pulse. When she didn't sense anything she quickly tore off Keitaro's uniform and gave CPR., breathing air into his lungs and applying pressure to his chest systematically. The woman stopped when Keitaro coughed and sucked in air.

"Uhggg… Note to self don't high explosive at such close range." KEitaro said to himself and looked at the woman. "Hey uh…commander is it over?" Keitaro asked sheepishly and Michie couldn't help but smile at the young man. Before she could reply Michie noticed that the burns and wounds Keitaro had were already starting to heal, as much as it fascinates her Michie knows it was not the time to ask that question.

"Azael is still alive, I can feel his spirit energy below us. I think he's heading for the body." Michie replied and Keitaro tried to get up.

"What are you doing, don't move you've already done enough. Let us handle the rest." Michie said pushing Keitaro back down. Keitaro placed his hands on the ones pushing him down and shook his head.

"I already came this far, what is the point if I don't see to it till the end. Besides if he's going down the Yokoshima and his friends might be in trouble, I Don't think that bazooka to the face did anything to Azael." Keitaro said.

"Fine, but you'll need something first." Michie said and help Keitaro up on his feet. A G-man entered the room quite happy," Ma'am we secured the armory and rounded up the rouges." The soldier said and Michie nodded.

"Good work, Keitaro, follow me." The commander ordered and the young man quickly followed her. The two walked passed the shot up corridors and rooms where the fire fight had taken place earlier, most of the demon and heavenly soldiers where tied up or locked up. Michie walked up to a very secured looking vault in the armory and placed her hands on the control panel.

"_Access granted, Commander Michie Mikami_" and electronic voice sounded and Keitaro was looking quite confused.

"Ah-uhm… excuse me but what is it that you wanted me to see exactly?" Keitaro asked.

"We know that spiritual beings that come and terrorize humans are generally stronger than normal humans and even with training not all of the G-men that have spiritual energy control can fight against such threats." Michie walked over to a control panel and typed in something were Keitaro did not see and a door in the north wall of the room slid open revealing a suit.

"In response to this problem we started development in Sweeper Suits. NERV corp. was contracted to help us develop this prototype." Michie placed her right hand in a scanner that had risen from the floor in the middle of the room.

The suit activated and a digital voice of a woman spoke. "Commander Mikami recognized: Sweeper Suit Unit 00 activated."

"Wow." Keitaro said going closer to the suit and examining it. The helmet was simple, rounded with no edge and two optical sensors. The body armor is reinforced titanium weave with Kevlar and charms. A small spirit energy container acting as a battery is concealed in the back beneath the backpack. Small adaptive energy blades are concealed in the forearms and the legs and boots are made to absorb strong impacts from landings.

"I'm not sure of how it will match up against Azael but I think you will be able to fight him in this. " Michie looked at Keitaro, " I know I'm asking something outrageous here but if you can pilot this thing then maybe, we can win against them." Michie was then alarmed when Keitaro pulled off the head of the million dollar suit.

Keitaro twisted the head piece of the armor and placed it on his head. The young man then pushed the open button and the front of the armor opened wide enough for the pilot to climbed in. He then closed the suit around him and started it up, slowly the suit stood and relieved a stream of smoke from the joints. The suit then started to slowly change color to black. Keitaro flexed his hands and walked out of the holding area standing 10 feet tall.

"H-how did you know to do that?" Michie was surprised to see that Keitaro was able to operate the machine with ease.

"Guess this is Ritsuko's design then. " Keitaro commented. "I actually know the son of the President of NERV and they kinda needed help on something and I was one of the first to pilot these suits. I guess this one was an old refurbished suit, the energy source and weapons were changed but everything else is the same." Keitaro answered her question.

"So did this came with a gun or something?" Keitaro asked.

"Ah… yes, a long range a long ranged rifle we call it the 'Buster Gun'."A panel next to where the suit was placed opened and a long large rifle appeared and Keitaro picked it up.

"There are limited amount of shots, because the shells are still in testing stage. You have at least 3 magazines available and when that's gone you can use the small guns in the arms and the blades. That's about it in the arsenal." Michie said.

Keitaro nodded and smiled inside the suit. "These are more than enough, well then I got some sweeping to do." Keitaro said and dashed out the armory startling the G-men outside.

"Good luck, Kid." Michie breathed out.

A wall exploded in where the GS were at and Azael came out of the hole. His clothes were burnt because of Keitaro's in-your-face bazooka attack earlier. He looked at the Ghost sweepers and then proceeded towards where Haruko was.

"Haruko!" Azael called out and the goddess turned to looked at her partner in crime. She was surprised that someone was able to even hit the monster Azael, Haruko thought.

"Your enemy must have been quite something leaving you crispy like that." Haruko said while stepping on the head of Emi and holding Reiko by the neck.

The rest of the GS's were pinned in a corner by the soldiers. Pete was still not strong enough and Yokoshima was with Tiger was down, he didn't get fatally hit but he was bleeding bad and Saijou was with him, keeping him safe. The long haired G-man was now sporting a spirit sword and gun keeping the enemy away.

"I see you have everything handled here." Azael said looking around and then staring at Haruko. He looked at the Goddess from feet to head admiring her fine features, he may think other races are inferior to him but Azael can still spot beauty when he see's it. Haruko would be a fine pet Azael thought.

"What are you looking at you pervert." Haruko said and lifeted her foot from Emi. The dark skinned GS was unconscious and hurt pretty bad. Haruko then threw Mikami away like thrash and walked towards Ashtaroth's body.

"We'll have to push through with the schedule. Won't be long before this place gets swarmed." Azael said behind the goddess.

"Fine, the item is already ready anyway. We have enough for whatever that guy is planning." Haruko said. She then tapped a device attached at the body and a small red orb in a metal ring came out from a panel.

"Good." Azael said behind the woman and then formed a large black blade with his right arm and pierced Haruko. Blood spilled to the floor and Haruko coughed up blood, she managed to twist her body and swiped at Azael with her sword but missed.

"HAHAHAHHAHA" The demon was gleefully watching the pain Haruko was experiencing.

"W-why?" Haruko asked and fell to her knees.

"Do you really need to ask, you're from above and I'm from bellow. Besides did you really think I was going to hand this kind of thing to you and that person just like that? I have my own plans sunshine, and with this…" Azael took the item from the device and smiled.

"I will be able to bring down Heaven and Hell and do as I wish." The demon said and turned to the soldiers. "You're services are no longer required, goodbye now." He then activated the device and the soldiers had their life sucked out of them by the red item.

Meanwhile the GS had been able to regroup, Yokoshima gave Tiger a manjou and healed up. Emi and Mikami as well, but it was taking its toll on Yokoshima. He had already made 13 for the day and his limit was 20. Not to mention he hasn't slept for two days since they were after him.

"Are you alright?" Pete asked Yokoshima genuinely worried about him.

"I'm fine, we should be more worried about that guy." Yokoshima said looking from their hiding place, they saw Azael literally stab Haruko at the back and then started killing of his soldiers. "I think that guy has lost it."

"What should we do now?" Tiger asked and they look to Mikami and Saijou. The red head shook her head and then looked to Saijou.

"I don't know either, that we're all almost at our limits and fighting him head on seems to be a bad idea." Saijou said and everyone froze when Azael started to call out to them.

"Ghost Sweepers!" he bellowed mirth in his voice. "I know your there, you guys better face me now or else I will come looking for you. You see I don't like loose ends and when I'm done wiping you from the face of the earth I'll sink this place along with everybody else." Azael said holding the red devices in his hand.

Suddenly from the hole Azael made came a large beam of energy and hit him, it blasted him a good meter away and quickly whipped his head to where the shooter was. Standing in its full glory the black Sweeper suit blended in the dark splendidly with only with red optical sensors visible.

Everyone looked to who it was and slowly Keitaro came out from the tunnel and kept his aim on Azael. Again he fired two more times at the demon and the demon managed to dodge by flying back away from Keitaro.

Azael tried to get close but two more shots came at him one managing to hit him and he crashed down. The rifle let out a loud hiss and steam gushed out. Keitaro discarded the empty clip and placed a new one, he only had two clips more and each contains only five shots.

The young man was hoping that it was enough to beat Azael.

"Hey who are you, and how did you get that suit?" Saijou quikly asked everyone running towards Keitaro and quickly ducked behind him.

"It's me Keitaro, Miss Michie lent it to me. Is everyone OK?" Keitaro asked keeping his eyes in front.

"Yeah everyone's fine." Yokoshima replied looking up at Keitaro.

"Speak for your self I think I crack a ripped." Emi complained.

"So, an EVA suit huh?" Yokoshima said to Keitaro.

"EXCEL VANGUARD ARMOR, i didn't think I would be getting in one again after what happened last time. " Keitaro said.

"HahahahahaHAHAHAH!" laughter emanated from where Azael dropped and slowly his figure rose from the ground hysterical, his eyes fixed at Keitaro. "You, I knew you were interesting, and with this new toy of yours, you think you can take me, HAHAHA"

Azaels then stopped laughing and jammed the red gem into his chest. The ring started to turn and red light emanated from the item.

"Let me show you just how powerless you humans are." A bright light then engulfed the room, it took everyone a moment to regain their eyesight and everyone was surprised to see a beast in place of the demon Azael.

The dark brown beast had three horns on its head two curving back and one spiked forward. Its eyes were yellow and its body covered with small spikes and fur. The thing he used to transform was in his chest glowing brightly.

From the shadows a cloaked figure watched and smiled. "The fool actually used it, Oh well this will be good for gathering some data."

"Wh-what is that thing!" Tiger shouted looking at the beast on fours in front of them. It's glowing yellow eyes bore through them. The overwhelming presence of the beast shook everyone in the room.

"This is bad isn't it." Keitaro said, even if he can't feel the powerful presence of Azael he can see how menacing and feel the killing intent coming from him.

"Keitaro watch out!" Yokoshima cried out but before everyone knew it the beast had charged straight for Keitaro and slammed its head right into him. Keitaro went flying easily even though the suit weighed a ton.

"Watch out!" Yokoshima screamed and materialized his spirit sword on his right hand. The other GS got ready to fight as well. Gathering up their last spirit energy they prepared their selves to fight the monster.

"I don't like this one bit. Getting my ass kick and for free, Auugh!" Mikami groaned and readied her sword.

"Quit complaining and start fighting!" Emi said exasperated and took out an ofuda and electricity started to gather.

"I don't like letting lose like this but if I don't everyone's going to get hurt." Pete's eyes started turning crimson and his fangs became prominent. Letting lose his vampire half will give him enough power to fight but the real danger of losing to the bloodlust is what more concerning.

"Everyone gather we'll take him out when he attacks!" Saijou gave out orders and the others followed. He had formed his own sword and a gun was drawn. Everyone was in a bad shape and their enemy was like a miniature Ashtaroth, but still with an unbelievable destructive power.

"Whoah, what hit me?" Keitaro mumbled and shook his head, he tried to grope for his rifle but saw it a few meters away from him. Crawling out of the wall he was thrown into, Keitaro saw the GS fighting Azael.

"Emi, let's go!" Reiko shouted and Emi was right behind her.

The two actually worked pretty good when they're not trying to show off or badmouthing each other. Mikami distracted the beast attacking with her sword, Azael dodge easily, but Emi was quick to follow up with a lightning strike and hit Azael full force.

The team did not give him time to recover, Saijou was immediately right on top of the beast and fired a few rounds and slashed at the back of the beast. Tiger in his weretiger form tackled the beast into the air and Pete punch him down full power.

"Did we get him?" Mikami asked.

Before anyone answered Yokoshima dashed towards Azael and was starting to form manjou's.

"Yokoshima what are you doing!" Saijou shouted.

Suddenly a beam of light pierced though the smoke and Yokoshima quickly deployed his manjou's into a shield and protected everybody. He was blown away and Keitaro managed to catch the young GS before he went splat on the walls.

"He's still alive!" Tiger could not believe his eyes. The thing just got attacked by five seasoned GS and it did not even had a sratch.

"Last time we fought Astaroth we had Luciola's energy in Yokoshima, even if this things a lot less powerful than the full body it's still too strong for us." MIkami said.

"Again, this looks bad." Keitaro said while holding on to Yokoshima and in the air.

"I know" the two became silent and slowly an uncontrollable giggling emanated from them. Soon it became laughter and louder. The GS looked at the two like they were crazy. Seeing the situation they were in the moment, they couldn't blame them for going looney.

"What's so funny." Azael asked everyone was surprised that the beast was still able to talk. They thought it was only a being that acted on instinct.

"Oh nothing, it's just that just how many times have we gotten ourselves into situation like these. " Yokoshima commented and dropped down and dusted himself off.

Keitaro landed next to the young GS and retracted his face protector to get some air for laughing too much. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"This is really going to hurt in the morning, I'm blaming you if I fail my test tomorrow." Keitaro said and looked straight at Azael.

"Don't worry I can always tell the teacher he will be haunted by spirits if he fails you. " Yokoshima said and materialized his "Hand of Glory".

"Thanks but no, like I said a million times I'm gonna get into Todai with my own hands." Keitaro said and covered his face again and extended his blades in both arms. The blades started to spin like a chainsaw and blue light emanated from the edges.

"You two are starting to annoy me. DIE!" Azael said and rushed towards them.

Keitaro faced the beast head on and spun with the blade extended. Yokoshima ducked and threw a manjou under the beast's belly and exploded.

Azael was not happy, he screamed loudly and opened his maw and fired a beam at Keitaro. The beam blew off the right hand and fortunately it was only the armor. Keitaro quickly started to rain down bullets on him with his remaining arm and Yokoshima was making another manjou.

"Hold him for a sec." Yokoshima said.

"Easier said than done!" Keitaro retorted and dasked backward when Azael tried to bite his head off. Keitaro rolled on the ground and landed where his rifle was. Holding it up one handed keitaro started to fire. He wasn't trying to hit Azael just keeping him distracted.

Azael dodged them easily and bit the rifle in two, he then tackled Keitaro to the ground and rip the helmet off. Keitaro was trying hard to stave off the head biting.

"Yokoshima!" Keitaro shouted.

A lighting and fire ball hit Azael getting his attention and Reiko and Emi were holding talismans aimed for Azael.

"Thank you guys now leave this to me!" Yokoshima said finished forming the manjou twice the size of the usual pearl size and formed a spear of light from it. "Here it come!"

Yokoshima jumped on the back of Azael and jammed the spear on his back plunging it deep as he could. Azael roared in pain and trashed wildly. Yokoshima was thrown off but threw something at Keitaro who caught it.

A regular manjou was caught by Keitaro and he saw where the device Azael used earlier and set the manjou to explode and threw it at the item. The ring shattered into pieces and the force of the blast lifted off the enemy away from Keitaro.

Roaring in pain Azael reverted back into his original form and was unconscious. The red gem in the center of the rings was thrown into the air and the earlier mystery man caught it in the air without anybody noticing and disappeared as he came.

Looking they came out of a grinder, the two friends lie beside each other feeling really tired.

"I hate you." Keitaro breathed out.

"You're just saying that." Yokoshima said.

"No , really, hate you so much right now." Keitaro said.

"Hmmm… fine, buy you a drink?" Yokoshima asked and Keitaro refused with a shake of his head.

"Nah classes tomorrow, I can't go with a hangover." Keitaro explained.

"Right, I got classes of own tomorrow I guess."Yokoshima breathed.

A moment passed.

"Thanks" Yokoshima said.

'No problem." Keitaro responded and slept.


	6. the next day

Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Only this story. This is a fanfiction so meaning this is written by a FAN. ( I just hate writing a disclaimer)

**The Girl's Don't Know**

**Chapter six**

**The next day**

Keitaro barely made it to his seven AM class. The Occult G-men was kind enough to drop him off at his cram school after he rested. Keitaro managed to catch his exam but fell asleep halfway through so expectedly he failed the exam.

Keitaro sighed and laid his head on his desk. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get into Tokyo University. This was his third try already and was starting to think if the promise he's been holding on to was worth the trouble he was going through. Behind him, Naru approached him and tapped his shoulder.

Naru tapped the young manager and was curious as to why he was already gone early in the morning. She already knew about him playing in a band and wondered if it was at that place again that he went to. Naru wasn't sure if she should mention anything about that. He must have a reason for hiding it from the girls she thought.

"Hmmm..?" Keitaro was surprised that Naru was trying to talk to him, they didn't exactly hit it off at their first meeting. He was naked at the time and she thought he was a pervert so one misunderstanding after another lead to a tied up Keitaro where girls was bearing down on him. Suu actually had a mini platoon of remote tanks aimed at his bound form.

"You where early out the dorm today." Naru mentioned and Keitaro looked to his side and made up an excuse, "Ah well yeah ... thought try to come a bit earlier." He lied as best as he could, Naru saw through it easily.

"Oh.? Naru said nothing more trying not to pry on other Keitaro's business.

An awkward silence fell on the two.

Naru awkwardly said goodbye to Keitaro and walked away from the young man. Keitaro watched Naru go and sighed, he wanted to ask if she would have liked to join him to eat or something. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling of the class room.

"Now what do I do?" Keitaro asked himself and remained seated in his place

986284624679275309725978

After Keitaro's classes, as he was walking around Tokyo he managed to run into his friend Shinji. The young man looked like he was hiding from someone and saw that two black suited men were following him. Keitaro greeted the younger man and Shinji was surprised at Keitaro suddenly greeting him in the streets.

"Keitaro, you scared me" Shinji sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "They're still following me aren't they?" Shinji asked his friend and Keitaro nodded his head which the younger man sighed in frustration.

"I have been trying to lose them since I came out of school." Shinji said. "Is that so," Keitaro said and watched the two bodyguards that has been following Shinji stop a good distance from them trying not to look to conspicuous, even though they stand out wearing suits ear pieces and shades.

"Wanna lose them?" Keitaro asked and Shinji nodded immediately. Keitaro smiled and signalled with his eye at Shinji to duck into the alley.

Shinji got the message and went into the alley and Keitaro followed quickly. The two guards quickly moved from their position and followed. When the two agents got to the alley Shinji was nowhere to be found and also was Keitaro.

"Code red, we lost him!" one guard with a short mohawk said into his collar mic and started to run trough the alley trying to pick up where they went. A moment passed and at one of the dumpsters hugging the wall a large box moved and flipped over and two people came out from it.

"It... worked?" Shinji could not believe it staring at the direction his guards ran through. He stood up and dusted his legs off and looked at Keitaro.

"It may sound illogical but a box actually saved me quite a few times when I was in a bind." Keitaro said giving his friend a thumbs up. "Wanna hit the music store?" Keitaro asked jerking his thumb to a random direction.

"Sure" Shinji nodded and followed the older man.

097609340-68230925870962

Keitaro looked up some rock music and Shinji classical, particularly Beethoven. Most people would just download the songs and listen, but for Shinji and Keitaro, listening to a tape or cd seemed to have a different feel for them. Also looking in music stores bring up opportunities to find something special in midst of all the selection. Who know when you chance upon a treasure album somewhere in the pile?

"So, we heard from Yokoshima, the two of you had quite a night he said." Shinji said rummaging on a row of CD's.

"Oh, we had a little life or death situation last night. He called me up last night for help when you guys weren't around." Keitaro said.

"If I would have known I would have took 01 with me from the testing site and helped out." Shinji said.

01 is the final design of the EVA's developed by NERV corp. It was designed to fight off ANGELS, bio mechanical creatures made by a terrorist cell called SEELE. Although EVA's were top of the line exo suit, it has a few bugs. Mainly the suits need an organic AI that picks its pilot, that's where Shinji comes in, he's the only one who can pilot 01.

The one Keitaro used was a lower model, it did not have the complex design where an AI was needed enabling him to use it.

"Good to know you got my back." Keitaro said examing a Jimmy Hendrix album.

The door chimed and a woman entered the store, she was about the same age as Shinij, short brown hair and a bored look on her face. She scanned the store carefully and her sight landed on the pair who was behind a display of CD's.

Keitaro felt someone looking at them and looked up to see Nabiki. He knew her from Ranma, he thinks he might have seen her one time when he visited Ranam in Nerima. From what Keitaro could remember from Ranma's story that the girl was pretty much like Kitsune or even worse.

Nabiki slowly walked up to them Shinji, oblivious to the woman and Keitaro acting like he did not care about her. Nabiki was wearing a blue shirt and jeans that showed off her figure. The young woman approached Shinji and stood beside him.

Nabiki started to look at the selection and Shinji was too busy to notice her, Keitaro on the other hand was worried that she might pull a fast one on Shinji. Keitaro might be gullible but he had his moments of intuitiveness.

A moment passed and Nabiki made her move. She made a quick move to a cd Shinji was also reaching for and they touch hands. Shinji finally noticed the girl and quickly pulled back his hand and apologized.

"S-sorry..." Shinji said rubbing the back of his head and Keitaro was sweating bullets trying to figure out how to save his young comrade.

"No, problem..." Nabiki said and then came closer to Shinji's face taking a better look. "You're cute, want to hang out with me?" The woman said smiling.

"Ahh...welll uhm." Shinji tried to answer but wasn't that good at talking to strangers specially women. The younger man looked at his older partner waiting for an advice or hint on what to do. Too bad Keitaro was also drawing a blank in what to do.

Nabiki looked at Keitaro also and grinned. "Don't worry about your little bro here, nii-san, I'll take care of him." Nabiki said and quickly grabbed Shinji by the arm.

"Wait a minute I, ahhhhh!" Shinji was helplessly dragged to the door with a smiling Nabiki. When they were about to leave the store, a man in red shirt entered and Nabiki ran into the man. The would be kidnapper abruptly stopped in her tracks and looked up to see who she had hit.

Looking down on her was the raven haired young master of martial arts, Ranma Saotome.

"Oh, it's you; get out of the way would you." Nabiki said tugging on Shinji and Ranma looked at his friend and at the young Tendo. He shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry Nabiki, but you're not taking him anywhere." Ranma said grabbing Shinji and pulling him loose from the girls grasp Nabiki blinked and Shinji was confused for obvious reasons. "Ranma, you know her?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, I kinda live with her and her whole family, She may look harmless but let me tell you, this girl is more dangerous than Asuka" Ranma said and took a moment to think and shook his head.

"No, maybe not as dangerous, but still she's trouble" Ranma had the pleasure of meeting the red head once and he would like it to be the last, once was enough for him or anyone for that matter.

"Hey, quit butting in my business!" Nabiki growled and tried to grab Shinji again but Ranma kept the young boy out of her reach.

"He's off limits Nabiki" Ranma said sternly and met the girl eye to eye. A moment passed and Nabiki was the first to break eye contact.

"Fine" The girl huffed crossing her arms over her chest and walked out. "I'll remember this just you wait Ranma." Nabiki said over her shoulder and walked away.

The man in pigtail sighed and was worried on what would be waiting for him back at his home, maybe he should crash at Shinji's for a few days, he owe him now, even if he knows it or not Ranma just saved his scrawny rich ass.

"What was that about?" Shinji said starting to get his wits about. Ranma looked at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "That my friend was a demon that was about to take your soul and your wallet, but mostly your wallet." Ranma said.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything." Keitaro said walking up to the pair with an apologetic looks on his face. "No, worries I doubt you could have done anything, I'm somewhat wise to her antics already so I'm not that easily swindled by her." Ranma shrugged.

"Swindled? But she's your friend right; you live in the same house." Shinji asked. "More like an asylum most of the time, but even though we live together she's still a real handful to handle and really dangerous when she wants something or someone." The man answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Shinji just nodded pretending his understanding of the situation was enough and go back to browsing the selection again.

"Well I'm done here how about you?" Keitaro asked his friend.

"Oh right, let me just pay and then go." Shinji said going back to get his CD.

566542435823169846141695

Inside a burger joint Keitaro was enjoying a chocolate milkshake with a double cheese burger and fries. Ranma had twice what Keitaro was eating and Shinji settled for just a strawberry milkshake. Shinji was occupied in watching Ranma scarf down his food when Keitaro managed to start conversation.

"So Ranma how are you doing?" Keitaro asked chewing on a fries. "Still dodging marriage proposal left and right?" Keitaro joked.

Ranma stopped eating and Keitaro thought he might have offended him. Keitaro inched away a little bit before Ranma suddenly turned his head towards him where Keitaro shielded himself with his arms. Ranma lunged forwards and Keitaro almost screamed when he thought he was being attacked but realized the only thing in danger was his milkshake.

Ranma took big gulps in Keitaro's drink and sighed. "I almost died!" Ranma set down the drink and looked at Keitaro.

"You were saying?" Ranma gave a confused look and Keitaro sighed and threw the ketchup bottle in Ranma's face which the pigtailed boy caught deftly.

"Thanks." Ranma said appreciatively and Keitaro sighed, Shinji was amused. He looked at Keitaro and wondered about the time he helped out back when Nerv was under attack. He was really different back then, to think of it, he seems to change when danger was present.

Keitaro caught Shinji's stares and asked if there was anything the matter. "Is there a problem Shinji?" Keitaro asked. The younger man shook his head and continued to drink his treat.

"As I was saying, finally picked who you actually want to marry." Keitaro asked. He never was good with women and wondered how Ranma was dealing with it since he's got about a dozen of girls lined up to be his wife.

"Are you kidding, I'd rather stay as a girl rather than marry one of those lunatics." Ranma said continuing to drink Keitaro's shake which the bespectacled young man took back.

"What, I met Akane, I don's see anything bad about her." Keitaro said remembering the time when he visited and met the tomboyish girl. She was a very straightforward girl when it came to Ranma and Keitaro thought she was nice.

"That's because she was hitting me when you weren't looking." Ranma grumbled and continued to eat. The boys continued to eat and talked about some of their old antics and what have they been doing since they went on their separate ways. An hour passed and Keitaro looked at his watch to see was already running late. He was the one assigned to cook dinner today, Shinobu needed some rest once in a while.

Saying goodbye and leaving his two friends Keitaro headed straight for the train station and got on the train headed for Hinata

76478453865785087545673

Shinobu was about to tear her hair out with worry. The little girl was in the kitchen sitting in a chair anxiously looking at the clock above the door and at the door alternately. Keitaro promised that he was the one cooking for the night, but he was gone early morning and was still not at the inn. Shinobu worried that if dinner wasn't started yet it won't make it in time before the others are hungry. She would have started already if only she did not promise and Keitaro insisted that he was the one to cook the night.

Shinobu was quite surprised that Keitaro volunteered to cook but she was really happy that he was worried about her being his reason for volunteering.

Keitaro knew how tiresome chores around the Inn are, so when he sees's Shinobu dashing around cleaning and washing clothes he can't help feel bad because it was supposed to be his job. But the little girl insisted that it was nothing to her and it was the only way she could repay grandma Hina for letting her stay at the Inn. So in between his study, Keitaro had been cleaning much of the house leaving easier spots for Shinobu, and had started to learn how to cook something other than instant noodles.

"Where is he?" Shinobu said biting her lips and her brow scrounged up in worry. She was about to stand up and start cooking when the door opened and Keitaro entered with a bag of grocery in hand. Keitaro saw the young woman and smiled at her.

"Hey, Shinobu-chan what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked placing the grocery on the table and unhooked an apron and put it on.

"I –uh uhm... you're late, and I thought that..." Shinobu tried to explain.

'Oh, sorry if I worried you I kinda lost track of time spending sometime with my friends." Keitarp laughed sheepishly and tied the apron behind him.

"So what are you cooking?" Shinobu asked and Keitaro started to look around the cup boards.  
"I was thinking of making some curry." Keitaro said trying to find something.

"Oh, uhmm... do you need any help?" Shinobu asked starting to blush, it's starting to sink in her head that she was with Keitaro, alone in the Kitchen and a dirty image of her ontop of the table and Keitaro on top of her presented in her mind.

Shinobu quickly waved the thought away and blamed Kitsune for making her read those dirty novels of hers.

"Just tell me where the pots are and I'll be alright." Keitaro said and Shinobu pointed at where they were.

"It's in the third cupboard from the left." She directed Keitaro and remembered something when Keitaro opened the cup board.

"Ah, wait don't-" Before she could finish loud noises of clanging and banging in the room sounded and Keitaro was under a pile of pot's and pans. "-open it too fast. I store most of the things in there and it collapses when not opened right." Shinobu finished teary eyed.

"Awwwuuu... I'm sorry." She apologized and helped Keitaro up. Keitaro rubbed his head and was holding on a pan.

"It's okay I'm alright, you can go and relax for a while in the living room while I prepare dinner." Keitaro said starting to push the little girl gently out of her domain.

"B-but are you sure y-you don't need any h-help?" She stuttered being in close contact with Keitaro. The only time she could remember they had contact was when Keitaro caught her falling from the rooftop and cushioned her fall.

"I'm sure I'll call you if I need anything?" Keitaro said and Shinobu nodded. After getting the princess out of the room Keitaro started to clean up the mess and started cooking.

0923498425465090900980

Flipping through the channels Kitsune was obviously bored, she had just came back from job hunting 2 hours ago and went straight for the couch when she came back. Tired and disappointed she wanted to relax for a while but now she was bored and hungry.

Shinobu entered the living room and sat down on a chair. Kitsune sat upright and asked if dinner was already ready. She was surprised at how early the little girl finished because usually she'll be preparing it at this time."

"Is it time to eat already?" the fox asked and wondered what it could be tonight.

"Oh, not yet, Keitaro-senpai is still preparing dinner." Shinobu said fascinated by the show Kitsune deemed watchable.

"Keitaro's cooking?" Kitsune was surprised wondering what the manager was up to. "Why is he cooking?" She asked and Shinobu shook her head.

'I don't know, but he was pretty determined last night when he told me about it." Shinobu said.

"Aw well as long as there's food I don't care. Maybe he feels bad shirking his managerial duties to play in his band, that's why he's offering to cook tonight." Kitsune said rubbing her chin.

"Actually, he's been cleaning up and patching up the Inn pretty nicely. I barely do stuff around here now." Shinobu said and Kitsune thought for a moment.

"So it's not guilt then what?" Kitsune took on her thinking pose and snap her fingers brainstorming another crazy idea.

"Maybe his band got a break and now is going full time and leaving us, he'll probably use dinner as a way to break it to us that he's leaving the Inn." Kitsune said and Shinobu became worried. She did not like the idea of Keitaro leaving before she could tell him her feelings for him.

"I-I hope not." Shinobu said and sighed.

Naru in her study attire which consist of a baggy T-shirt and sweatpants came down the stairs to join them. She had her hair braided in two and was missing her usual bottle thick eyeglasses.

"Hey everyone, Shinobu-chan, dinner ready already?" Naru said surprised.

"Uhm no... senpai's making it." She said and Naru came closer to see if she was hearing right.

"Wait, who's cooking?" Naru reiterated.

"Keitaro's cooking hun, don;t know why but I hope it's good, cuz I'm getting hungry." Kitsune said and slumped back on the couch.

"Really Keitaro's cooking?" the tanned blond exclaimed suddenly popping in behind Naru who slightly jump from surprise.

"Suu-chan what have I told you about sneaking up on people?" Naru said

"That I shouldn't do it." Suu said putting a finger on her chin and rolled her eyes. Naru just sighed and hope the girl doesn't get in trouble

The aroma of the food Keitaro prepared carried into the living room and everyone had a whiff of it. The smell was really appetizing and Suu was already headed to the kitchen. Before she could enter Keitaro was out and blocked Suu.

"Ah uh uh..." He waved a finger in fron of Suu. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes now behave and go seat at the table and wait just like everybody else.' Keitaro said and turned Suu around and oushed her gently towards the dinner tables direction.

"Awww... but it smells so tasty!" Suu chimed a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry I prepared enough, I made sure you have a large serving Suu." Instantly the little blond brightened up. "Yey! Your the best Keitaro!" Suu said and ran towards the diner table.

"Y-yeah, thanks" Keitaro replied and watch the girl scamper off. He saw the other girl and waved at them and went back into the kitchen.

Interestingly the girls had this tinge of red on their faces when Keitaro left. There was something about him in an apron and the way he handled Suu that left them a little hot under the collar, in a good way that is.

"Did you saw what I saw?" Kitsune asked and Naru nodded slowly. Shinobu was almost drooling and fortunately caught herself. That little smudge on Keitaro's cheek was so adorable to the little chef and was already imagining various situations where they were all lovey dovey in the kitchen alone with lots of whip cream.

"Maybe it was just our imagination?" Naru piped in and shook her head clear.

"You imagined what?" Motoko asked entering the living room wearing a track suit. She had just finished her ran around town.

"What, oh Motoko you're back. Nothing it wasn't important." Naru waved off the question.

Motoko noticed that Shinobu was in the room and figured that dinner might have been ready and they were waiting for her. "Shinobu-chan is dinner ready already? I'm sorry if I made you wait so long I'll clean up quickly and join , you guys start without me." Motoko said rushing to the stairs.

"Oh no, not yet. Senpai's still cooking, he'll be done in a few minutes." Shinobu told the older woman and Motoko stopped on her way up. "Urashima is cooking?" She asked wearing a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, apparently he volunteered to cook tonight." Kitsune piped in and changed the televisions channel again. "Don't know why though, any of you gals know why he's whipping us up a meal?"

"Not really" Naru anwered being Keitaro's study partner he didn't mention anything much about dinner tonight or anything else for that matter. To think of it, he would only talk to her if he was asking about a question he didn't know and she would explain it and that would be it. They never really had a sociable conversation before.

"I have no clue as well." Motoko put in and Shinobu shook her head. "Well we're stumped, oh well guest we just have to wring it out of him then later." Kitsune stated and saw an anime showing.

"Wring what out of whom?" An older voice asked from the door and everyone looked at Haruka the eldest resident of the inn. Her short dark brown hair and beautiful face which usually wore a bored expression had attracted many guys down at the tea house. She's basically the mother of the house but don't ever call her that or else you'll be sorry.

"Oh, Haruka-san, nothing it's just that Keitaro's cooking tonight, although he never did before." Kitsune said.

"You're making a big deal out of this. He's the manager of course he's supposed to do these sorts of things" Haruka stated and toss her cigarette out the house.

"Yeah, well it's kind of sudden so we were wondering." The fox shrugged and went back to watching television.

" Yeah well can you guys give this to him. I just came by to deliver it." Haruka said and handed a letter she fished out from the apron she wore.

"What is it?" Naru took the letter and asked in curiosity.

"Well it's a little thing my sister set up, it's an _omiai_. She sets this kind of thing up at least twice a year and Keitaro has to show up or else it's rude to the other party." Haruka said and turned to leave. "Well see yah kids later."

All the girls were silent for a moment and slowly looked at the piece of paper Naru was holding. Shinobu had her dream interrupted by the news Haruka had just said. Then Haruka suddenly came back and peeked through the door and said.

"In case you're wondering, the girls he meets are very beautiful and very willing to meet with him if you get my drift." And she was gone again.

She didn't want the girls thinking his little Keitaro was so lame with the girls that he needs to rely on an arrange meeting to meet one. Although as much as frustrating it is, those girls meeting with his little Keitaro sure get frisky on the first date.

"Better prepare tonight" Haruka said to herself.

The girls silently stared at the letter even Motoko had come back down and was beside Naru.

In his timely fashion Keitaro came in the most awkward moment to tell everyone one that dinner was serve.

"Hey guys dinners ready so let's eat!" The young man said happily and stopped when she saw how serious everyone was.

"Did something happen when I was in the kitchen?" Keitaro asked and everyone shot him a look that made his hair stand on end.

That dinner was going to be a long and awkward that's for sure... at least for Keitaro.


End file.
